


Qual é o presente mais importante?

by MaaS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Family, Bokuaka - Freeform, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/pseuds/MaaS
Summary: Não há como negar que finais de ano são recheados de compras e presentes, porém, certos presentes não podem ser comprados; certos presentes não valem um centavo sequer, mas são tão preciosos quanto o embrulho mais caro da loja. E em um dia branco onde a neve se acumula no asfalto, Oikawa e Iwaizumi descobrirão o valor daquele pequenino presente vestido de dinossauro e segurando um alien de pelúcia.





	Qual é o presente mais importante?

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, pessoal!  
> Esse é o meu singelo presente para a Chris aka Christina, Chrislaine, Renara Verusca, Naja, lixão de classe alta, otirra cheradora de ódio, fundadora da instituição TodoDeku e IwaOi e esposa do Shikamaru.  
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, CHRIS! TE AMO DEMAIS, SUA FODIDA DO CARALHO AAAAAAAAAAA <3 
> 
> Espero que gostem <3

 

 

Iwaizumi e Oikawa caminhavam sem muita pressa pelo centro da cidade. O sol mal fazia diferença comparado ao frio que estava fazendo, mas pelo menos não nevava. Oikawa estava inquieto.

— Dá para você parar? – Iwaizumi perguntou, cansado. Conseguia sentir o clima que vinha do companheiro que hora ou outra suspirava ou o cutucava.

— Não dá, Iwa-chan, eu estou nervoso! – respondeu, manhoso.

— Nervoso do quê, imbecil? O aniversário é do Tobio, não seu.

— Mas..., mas... – Ele mexia nos dedos. – E se ele nunca gostar de mim?! O que eu vou fazer?! – perguntou exaltado.

Hajime olhou para os lados para ver se as pessoas que passavam por ali os encaravam, já que Tooru estava começando a chamar atenção. Suspirou pela centésima vez no dia.

— Oikawa – chamou-o ao parar de andar. Tooru observou seus olhos, e esperou por algumas palavras de conforto. – Nem eu gosto de você direito, relaxa, ele só tem três anos.

—  Que cruel, Iwa-chan!

Hajime ficou um minuto olhando a expressão chorosa do outro, e balançou a cabeça.

— Venha, vamos tomar um chocolate quente – disse, ao pegar a mão de Oikawa e começar a andar mais à frente.

Tooru sorriu ao olhar para as costas do parceiro, e se colocou ao seu lado para agarrar seu braço. Iwaizumi resmungou em voz baixa, mas continuou caminhando. Não era muito bom em demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas Oikawa sabia bem quando ele tentava agradá-lo, e, sinceramente, não era tão difícil assim deixa-lo feliz.

Os dois tinham saído logo após o almoço para comprar algumas coisas para o aniversário de Tobio. Aproveitaram e o deixaram na casa de Bokuto para brincar com Shouyou, um amigo que acabou conhecendo na creche. Os dois viviam brigando, mas sempre acabavam juntos novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por fim, Iwaizumi sempre tinha que ouvir de Oikawa que Tobio estava cada vez mais parecido com ele, o que não era um elogio.

Fazia alguns meses que Hajime e Tooru estavam juntos, mas não era como se tivesse sido fácil desde o começo. Apesar de já serem adultos e independentes, muitos fatores contribuíram para que aquela relação passasse por alguns altos e baixos até finalmente se concretizar e ser completamente assumida. Tobio tinha alguns problemas com Tooru, mas nada com que precisasse se preocupar, pois no fundo o garoto gostava do namorado do pai, mas, mesmo com pouca idade, tinha um certo orgulho que era bastante parecido com o do Iwaizumi.

— Iwa-chan, onde fica mesmo aquela padaria que Akaashi disse que sempre encomenda os bolos para aniversários?

O moreno pegou o papel amassado no bolso da calça e leu o endereço junto com algumas referências que Akaashi acrescentou. Percebeu que estavam perto.

— Aqui fala que fica na próxima esquina.

Continuaram a caminhar sem pressa, enquanto Oikawa observava e marcava os nomes das lojas que chamavam sua atenção para que ele voltasse outra hora, com Iwaizumi de preferência, mesmo que ele soubesse que o moreno odiava aquelas suas saídas para fazer compras, porque ele sempre acabava ficando horas nas lojas em uma demorada sessão de escolher e experimentar tudo que lhe chamava atenção, ou seja, a loja inteira. Sem contar que Iwaizumi sempre acabava como avaliador, o que piorava a situação, pois, se ele falasse que estava bonito, Oikawa achava que ele só estava falando aquilo para eles poderem ir embora logo, e se ele falasse que estava feio, o outro acabava experimentando mais dez peças, e assim até eles brigarem e fazerem as pazes se pegando em algum provador, até finalmente irem embora.

Hajime sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao perceber que Tooru estava absorto demais nas lojas, e começou a andar um pouco mais rápido, sentindo um desespero interno só de pensar em passar alguma tarde em um daqueles lugares.

Não demoraram para chegarem na padaria. Seu design interior era simples, porém, suficientemente chamativo.

— Acho que vamos acabar tomando nosso chocolate quente aqui – Oikawa disse, fitando algumas mesinhas perto das paredes.

— É, acho que sim.

Encontraram um lugar e se sentaram.

— Já sabe o que vai comprar? – Tooru perguntou.

— Comprar o bolo, encomendar alguns salgadinhos para a noite, e decorar a casa com algumas bexigas é o de menos, o problema é saber o que dar de presente para ele.

— Você sabe que ele vai gostar de qualquer coisa vindo de você, o problema mesmo sou eu! Se eu dar a coisa errada já era, não tem mais volta, ele vai me odiar pelo resto da vida.

— Que exagero, Oikawa.

— Iwa-chan, eu estou nessa estrada de conquistar seu filho já tem alguns meses, respeita meu desespero.

— Você sabe que ele gosta de você, só é um pouco orgulhoso.

— Ele só tem três anos, Iwa-chan! Olha o que você está fazendo com o garoto!

Hajime lançou um olhar mortal para o companheiro, mas antes de falar alguma coisa, foram interrompidos por uma garçonete.

— Desejam algo, senhores? – a moça perguntou.

— Pode me trazer um chocolate quente – Tooru pediu, sem precisar olhar o pequeno cardápio que estava em cima da mesa. Ao contrário de Iwaizumi que precisou dar uma rápida olhada para se decidir.

— Traga um cappuccino para mim.

A moça marcou seus respectivos pedidos, e acenou com a cabeça antes de se afastar.

— Você precisava mesmo era de um suco de maracujá para acalmar esse seu estresse – Oikawa provocou.

— Você é um imbecil. Nem sei porque eu estou com você.

— Claramente porque eu sou o cara mais lindo que você conhece. – Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso convencido e provocador.

Aquela personalidade de Tooru era o que mais irritava Hajime quando ele o conheceu, mas com o tempo percebeu que, apesar de nunca ter dito em você alta – e dificilmente iria dizer algum dia –, ele era um tanto quanto charmoso. Mesmo que tivesse que manter aquela postura de “durão”, às vezes não conseguia deixar de abaixar a cabeça e sorrir as escondidas. É claro que Oikawa sabia quando o outro sorria mesmo sem ver seu sorriso, mas quando chegava a vê-lo, principalmente, nas vezes que Iwaizumi não fazia questão de escondê-lo, era como se ele sentisse estar se apaixonando cada vez mais, mesmo que amá-lo tanto assim fosse impossível.

Hajime olhou para trás e viu que tinha alguns bolos na exposição, e logo pegou o cardápio para escolher algum deles. Estava entretido demais em fazer uma escolha que não percebeu estar sendo observado naquele momento. Sempre que podia, Oikawa observava cada pequeno detalhe do seu companheiro. Sempre se perguntava como alguém conseguia ser tão lindo e ter uma personalidade tão horrível, mas quem era ele para falar alguma coisa, sendo que a sua própria não era lá muito boa. De qualquer maneira, aquilo era o de menos, porque havia se apaixonado exatamente por aquele rude do Iwaizumi, mas que conseguia ser carinhoso do seu próprio jeito.

— Que foi? Estou sentindo você me olhando – disse, pegando-o no flagra.

— Nada, só estou pensando aqui que, vendo você aí calmo e escolhendo um bolo para seu filho, nem parece que é um grosso e mal-educado comigo.

— Eu não seria assim se você não me irritasse.

— Qualquer coisa irrita você, Iwa-chan.

— Não, Shittykawa, _você_ me irrita – disse sem tirar os olhos do cardápio.

— Tão lindo quando você usa esses apelidos românticos, Iwa-chan. Eu sinto o amor exalando de você – ironizou.

Hajime tirou os olhos do cardápio e abriu a boca para xingá-lo, mas a garçonete apareceu novamente para entregar suas bebidas quentes.

— Obrigado – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

A moça apenas se curvou levemente e voltou ao seu trabalho.

— Enfim, como vamos fazer? – Oikawa perguntou.

— Akaashi falou que era apenas para deixarmos tudo encomendado, pois ele viria buscar e levaria tudo lá para a casa uma hora antes da festa começar.

— Ainda me surpreendo em como ele e o Bokuto são tão atenciosos.

— Sim. Eu ajudei no aniversário do Shouyou esse ano, mas nem se compara em como eles são com o Tobio.

— Acho que eles prezam pela amizade que os dois estão formando – Oikawa disse, antes de dar o primeiro gole em seu chocolate quente.

— Sinceramente, eu não me importo também, porque o Kageyama sempre foi muito sozinho, então é ótimo ele estar começando a socializar com outras pessoas fora eu. Me deixa mais sossegado.

— É, socializa com todo mundo menos comigo. – De repente, o clima em volta de Tooru se fez um tanto depressivo.

Iwaizumi não sabia mais o que fazer. Já havia um tempo que Oikawa estava batendo naquela mesma tecla. _Ele é tão dramático_ , pensava todas as vezes que o outro começava a choramingar com a história de que Tobio não gostava dele.

— O que aconteceu com seu otimismo da semana passada? Não disse que iria conquistá-lo de uma forma ou de outra?  

— É, mas...

— Vai dar tudo certo

Tooru olhou para ele, surpreso com seu raro incentivo, e decidiu não falar nada que estragasse o momento. Apenas sorriu e terminou de tomar sua bebida em silêncio.

Hora ou outra, os dois conversavam sobre seus planos para o dia, e o que encomendariam para a noite, sem contar o desespero de não saberem que presente iriam comprar para Tobio. Por fim, acabaram por encomendar um simples bolo branco, mas que aparentava ser delicioso. Iwaizumi deixou o nome do Akaashi e explicou que ele que iria buscar, pagou a conta, e foram para outro estabelecimento para deixar seu pedido de algumas centenas de salgadinhos.

Enfim a caminhada pelo presente havia começado. Sair entrando pelas lojas de brinquedo e procurando algo que talvez o garoto gostasse não era uma tarefa muito fácil. Para Hajime era complicado porque queria achar algo perfeito para o filho, já o caso de Oikawa era de vida ou morte; se Tobio não gostasse era o fim.

Já desesperado em meio a tanto brinquedo, Tooru percebeu que seu companheiro não o seguia mais. Se virou, confuso, e o viu observando algo com uma expressão rara estampada em seu rosto. Tinha visto-a pouquíssimas vezes, mas o suficiente para saber que Hajime olhava apenas para uma coisa daquele jeito. Caminhou até ele, fitando seu rosto iluminado, para então ver o que o namorado observava. A loja da frente vendia roupa infantil, e, apesar de todas as peças em exposição, Oikawa sabia que Iwaizumi olhava para o macacão de dinossauro. Voltou a fitar a expressão maravilhada do outro e pensou em como gostaria que aquele olhar fosse direcionado a ele. _Será que eu consigo encontrar um macacão desse no meu tamanho?_ , pensou seriamente, mas balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar no que importava.

— Vai ficar muito lindo nele, Iwa-chan! – disse.

— Com certeza, vai. Meu Deus, eu consigo ver ele vestindo aquilo. Vai ficar lindo demais! – Iwaizumi falou com um olhar distante, pronto para começar a sorrir. – Vamos, Oikawa, antes que acabe. – Pegou a mão do outro, e começou a andar rapidamente até a loja.

— Vai com calma, Iwa-chan, não vai acabar assim de repente.

— E se for a última peça e algum louco por dinossauro comprar para o filho?! Melhor prevenir.

— Você é o único louco aqui!

Aos tropeços, os dois chegaram na loja. Hajime já estava decidido, então recusou a ajuda da moça que se ofereceu para mostrar-lhe outras peças, e apenas pediu dois macacões. Sim, dois, para caso de se um rasgasse, ele já teria outro de reserva.

— Depois eu que sou o exagerado – Oikawa murmurou.

— O quê? – Iwaizumi perguntou, sem ter conseguido ouvir por estar absorto demais em sua própria empolgação.

Tooru só fez aproveitar o momento para sorrir. Era engraçado como o outro ficava quando o assunto era dinossauro, nem aparentava ter a idade que tinha, mas ao mesmo tempo achava fofo demais, principalmente vindo de um cara que se fazia de durão na maior parte do tempo.

Ao saírem da loja, pararam na margem da calçada, esperando que os carros passassem. Foi então que Oikawa viu de relance algo do outro lado da rua.

— AH! – gritou, assustando, não só seu parceiro, mas todo mundo que passava por ali.

— Não me assusta assim, seu imbecil! Por que você...? – Iwaizumi nem tinha acabado de falar quando Oikawa começou a atravessar a rua com rapidez. Não demorou para o moreno perceber para onde ele estava indo.

No fim das contas, Oikawa não tinha moral nenhuma para falar da situação que Hajime ficava quando o assunto era dinossauros, quando ele próprio quase era atropelado só porque estava correndo atrás de um alien de pelúcia.

Iwaizumi caminhou lentamente até Tooru que estava com a cara colada no vidro da vitrine da loja de pelúcias, chamando atenção de todo mundo que passava por ele.

— É esse! Esse, Iwa-chan! – ele disse cutucando o vidro quando viu o namorado se aproximando.

— Um alien? Por que eu não estou surpreso?

— Nem vem! Você acabou de comprar dois macacões de dinossauro, não tem direito de falar nada aqui.

— Por que você não compra um dinossauro de pelúcia para combinar com o macacão? É muito mais...

— Não é, não! Aliens são muito mais maneiros que dinossauros! – disse como se fosse óbvio.

— Não são, não. Todo mundo sabe que que dinossauros são melhores.

— Eu nem sei por que eu ainda estou com você, Iwa-chan – Oikawa falou, indignado.

— Ei, essa fala não é minha?!

— Não importa. Vamos entrar. – Tooru puxou-o pelo braço e os dois entraram na loja.

Assim como Hajime, ele estava decidido com o que queria, então não demorou para pedir para que alguém embrulhasse seu pedido para presente e aguardasse enquanto olhava o resto das pelúcias que vendiam na loja.

Por fim, os dois estavam felizes e satisfeitos com suas respectivas compras, mas, sejamos sinceros, aqueles presentes pareciam até para eles próprios do que para o Tobio.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

A casa de Hajime não ficava muito longe do centro, então voltaram caminhando assim como foram para o centro. Oikawa já estava acostumado com o namorado que não gostava muito de carros, então apenas aproveitou a caminhada enquanto agarrava o braço do outro.

Por falta de Tobio, a residência exalava uma quietude anormal. Hajime aproveitou para guardar os presentes em seu quarto, e voltou com a sacolinha com os pacotes de bexiga.

— Vamos começar, então – Tooru disse, se jogando no sofá.

Iwaizumi jogou a sacola nele, e logo começou a tirar seu sobretudo mais a grossa blusa, ficando apenas com a segunda pele preta. Oikawa ficou observando-o até ser pego no flagra. Era inevitável não parar tudo que estava fazendo apenas para observar. Ele podia estar cheio de roupas, mas Tooru não conseguia evitar os pensamentos pecaminosos que vinham automaticamente em sua mente.

— Foco, imbecil! Não faça essa cara.

— Que cara? Não estou fazendo cara nenhuma.

— Começa a encher essas bexigas logo, Kusokawa.

Resmungou algumas coisas inaudíveis enquanto tirava algumas blusas e o cachecol, e abriu o saco de bexiga para começarem a enchê-las.

Por algum motivo, os dois “adultos” acabaram em uma disputa de quem conseguia encher mais balões. Iwaizumi ganhou, sem novidades. Mas os dois acabaram jogados no sofá sem fôlego e zonzos pela falta de ar.

— Minha boca está com gosto de plástico – Oikawa reclamou.

— A minha também, mas acho que não é uma boa ideia levantar agora.

— Você é um idiota por ficar inventando essas disputas.

— E você é mais ainda que aceita as disputas que sempre vai acabar perdendo.

— Depois decidimos quem é mais idiota. A gente tem um problemão aqui agora.

— Que problema? – Hajime perguntou, olhando para ele.

Oikawa se sentou no sofá e apontou para o chão.

— Beleza, enchemos cem balões, mas e agora?

— E agora... a gente decora? – perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

— É, mas como decora?

— Damos um jeito. Não deve ser tão difícil assim.

Oikawa olhou bem para o chão e depois para Iwaizumi.

— É, não deve ser tão difícil mesmo. Vai dar tudo certo.

 

**_5 minutos depois..._ **

****

— Oi, Suga, está ocupado? Não? Ah, que bom. Tem como você me dar uma mãozinha aqui na casa do Iwa-chan?

No fim, não deu muito certo. O senso de decoração para uma festa infantil dos dois era zero.

Sugawara era amigo dos dois, assim como também cuidava da creche que Hajime deixava Tobio quando saía para trabalhar, mesmo lugar que Bokuto e Akaashi deixavam o Shouyou. O platinado era amigável e simpático, então a amizade acabou fluindo naturalmente.

Por fim, Sugawara foi a salvação dos dois que ficaram o resto da tarde seguindo instruções do mesmo para arrumar o lugar

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

No fim da tarde, Sugawara voltou à sua casa para se aprontar. Iria no aniversário com Daichi, seu marido. Oikawa e Iwaizumi aproveitaram para tomarem um banho antes que Akaashi chegasse com as encomendas, e logo depois Bokuto com as crianças.

— Ei, Iwa-chan – Oikawa chamou-o, sentando-se na cama. – Você acha que ele vai gostar do meu presente?

Em pé na frente da porta do banheiro, apenas vestindo uma calça de moletom, Iwaizumi que secava os cabelos com a toalha suspirou ao ver a expressão triste do namorado como várias vezes havia visto no dia. Caminhou até se colocar em sua frente, e começou a secar os cabelos do outro com sua toalha.

— Claro que vai. Já não disse para você parar de se preocupar com isso?

— Mas...

Levemente, Hajime empurrou a testa do parceiro para trás para que o mesmo o olhasse nos olhos.                                                                                                                                                                                           

— Para de ficar pensando besteira, imbecil. Se você ficar com essa cara de defunto, aí que ele não vai gostar de você mesmo.

Antes de Tooru falar algo, o moreno se inclinou e depositou um beijo em sua testa, deixando-o completamente sem palavras.

— Eu vou pegar o secador para... – Hajime falou e começou a se afastar, mas Oikawa segurou seu braço.

Ao se virar para perguntar o que ele queria, viu que Tooru já tinha se colocado de pé. Não precisou dizer nada, apenas olhou para seu rosto para deixar seu corpo ser levado para perto do outro. Sua mão esquerda deslizou até a cintura de Oikawa, e a direita se encaixou perto de sua orelha. Não tinha percebido que estava com tanta vontade de beijar sua boca até fitá-la, ou até a mesma se aproximar da sua, permitindo-o sentir suas respirações se misturando.

— Sabia que eu te amo? – Oikawa sussurrou, tirando seus olhos dos lábios alheios e encarando seus olhos.

— Que coincidência – respondeu.

Encostou seu nariz no do outro, e viu Tooru fechando seus olhos um segundo antes de beijar sua boca. Lentamente, saboreou seus lábios de um modo inocente, mas o beijo logo se esquentou quando sentiu a língua do parceiro pedindo passagem até sua boca. Quando se deu conta, já estavam em cima da cama com ele no meio das pernas de Oikawa. Precisava se afastar, mas estava bom, estava se esquentando em meio ao frio de dezembro. Sentia as mãos do companheiro descendo pela lateral do seu tronco nu, e subindo por suas costas, arrepiando-o por inteiro.

— Oikawa... – sussurrou, sentindo seu pescoço ser beijado com uma certa intensidade.

De repente, ouviu a campainha tocar. Os dois pararam e olharam pela porta no mesmo segundo. Iwaizumi empurrou o rosto do outro para baixo até encostá-lo no colchão.

— Você precisa aprender a se controlar, seu imbecil!

— Eu? Eu mesmo? Tem certeza? – Oikawa provocou, se apoiando em seus cotovelos.

Hajime pegou a toalha do chão e a jogou com força na cara do companheiro.

— Vai se arrumar logo! Deve ser Akaashi na porta, vou ir atendê-lo.

Logo, saiu do quarto sem ouvir Tooru perguntando se ele iria até a porta sem ao menos colocar uma camisa, mas só foi perceber que estava nu da cintura para cima quando abriu a porta e sentiu o frio entrar. Akaashi que segurava alguns embrulhos e tinha neve nos cabelos, olhou-o da cabeça aos pés em um movimento rápido.

— Cheguei em uma má hora? – perguntou.

— Não. Eu que acabei de sair do banho. Entre, por favor.

Deu passagem para Akaashi e olhou brevemente para o lado de fora. Já fazia algumas horas que a neve caía, mas ainda não havia chegado em uma situação na qual devesse se preocupar.

 

Em torno de trinta minutos, os três organizaram a mesa colocada abaixo do arco de bexigas, e os donos da casa finalmente ficaram prontos.

Quando Akaashi saiu para buscar Bokuto, a campainha tocou mais uma vez. Era Sugawara e Daichi. Logo após eles, chegaram mais alguns pais de outras crianças da creche, e amigos de trabalho de Iwaizumi e Oikawa.

A casa foi se enchendo e o silêncio começou a ser preenchido por conversas paralelas e de algumas crianças que já se conheciam, brincando na sala de estar. Assim como a mesa de presentes começou a ser ocupada por caixas com papel colorido.

Iwaizumi olhou em volta e percebeu que todos já haviam chegado, então quando a campainha tocou novamente, soube que era aquele que estava esperando. Akaashi a abriu pelo lado de fora, permitindo que o garoto de cabelos pretos, vestindo tantas roupas, mal conseguisse correr até o pai que havia se agachado para recebê-lo em um abraço apertado.

— Ah, que saudade – disse, apertando-o. – Sentiu saudade de mim?

— Uhum. – O garoto balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

Olhou para os lados e estranhou aquele monte de gente, observando-o.

— Não vai mostrar quantos anos você está fazendo hoje? – Iwaizumi perguntou.

Tobio levantou três dedos da mão direita, e sorriu, transformando o clima dentro da casa ainda mais sereno do que já estava.

O falatório voltou a preencher o ambiente, e o pessoal começou a ir parabenizar o aniversariante. Iwaizumi decidiu deixar para abrir os presentes depois, pois a casa estava cheia de crianças e não queria que um dos brinquedos provocasse algum transtorno entre eles.

Shouyou que estava em pé ao lado de Bokuto, lançou seus braços para Hajime enquanto carregava seu grande sorriso como sempre. Koutarou pegou Tobio para que o outro pegasse o ruivo animado do chão.

— E aí, você cuidou bem dele como eu pedi? – Iwaizumi perguntou.

— Sim! – Shouyou respondeu, orgulhoso.

— E o que vocês ficaram fazendo?

— Voando. – O garoto levantou os braços para cima, animado, tentando demonstrar como eles “voaram”.

— E como vocês fizeram isso? Vocês são super-heróis? – Iwaizumi perguntou, fingindo surpresa.

Shouyou olhou para Bokuto que sorriu e concordou com a cabeça para o filho.

— Sim! – o ruivo respondeu, balançando exageradamente a cabeça.

Hajime não conseguiu segurar a risada, e logo colocou o menino no chão para que o mesmo pudesse ir brincar com Tobio e as outras crianças. Oikawa que antes conversava com seus colegas de trabalho, se aproximou.

— O que diabos esses dois ficaram fazendo? – perguntou para Bokuto que olhou para o lado, e assobiou, tentando fugir da resposta.

— Bokuto pegou alguns panos velhos lá de casa, e amarrou no pescoço dos meninos, improvisando uma capa. Depois ficou o dia todo correndo pela casa segurando eles acima da cabeça, fingindo que eles eram super-heróis ou algo do tipo – Akaashi entregou.

— Akaashi! – Koutarou protestou.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi riram, pois conseguiam imaginar perfeitamente a situação, principalmente, vindo de Bokuto.

— Ele deu muito trabalho? – Hajime perguntou.

— Ele nunca dá. Agora que ele está começando a interagir mais quando você não está por perto. Depois que o Shouyou puxa ele para fazer alguma coisa, leva só alguns minutos para deixar a timidez de lado e ir aproveitar – Koutarou respondeu.

— Até o Bokuto dá mais trabalho que seu filho, Iwaizumi, nem precisa se preocupar – Keiji falou.

— Akaashi! – protestou novamente.

Os quatro começaram a conversar, até que Sugawara e Daichi se aproximaram e entraram na roda. Bokuto pediu desculpas por Kuroo que não pôde ir ao aniversário, pois tinha viajado para visitar seu novo namorado Kenma.

 

As horas começaram a se passar, e os salgadinhos acabaram. Iwaizumi começou a limpar o lugar para cantarem parabéns. Oikawa se dispôs a ajudar, mas sua expressão não estava nada feliz.

— Que foi, Oikawa? – Iwaizumi perguntou.

— Percebeu que o Tobio nem deu oi para mim?

— Ele não deu oi para ninguém praticamente.

— É... – murmurou.

— Relaxa, você ainda vai entregar aquele alien feio para ele, não vai? Então.

— Ele não é feio, Iwa-chan. Respeita o senhor alien de pelúcia.

Os dois começaram a discutir em voz baixa sobre aliens e dinossauro pela segunda vez no dia, mas logo pararam ao perceber que estava na hora.

— Venha, Tobio – Iwaizumi chamou o filho.

O garoto de cabelos negros começou a correr até a cozinha, segurando a mão de Shouyou que o seguiu de bom agrado. Apesar de Akaashi tentar tirar o filho de trás da mesa para que só o aniversariante ficasse de pé no banquinho atrás dela, Tobio protestou, e os dois acabaram ficando de mãos dadas enquanto todo mundo cantava parabéns. Não era como se Iwaizumi se importasse, já que o filho sempre sorria quando estava ao lado do amigo, e isso era definitivamente o mais importante.

 

Como em todas as festas de aniversário, o pessoal começou a ir embora após o bolo. As despedidas foram carregadas de agradecimentos por ambas as partes, e mais algumas parabenizações ao aniversariante. Os últimos a irem embora foram Bokuto, Akaashi, Sugawara e Daichi, que ficaram para ajudar na limpeza.

— Vamos, Shouyou – Akaashi chamou o filho.

O ruivo que estava na sala brincando com Tobio, lançou um olhar triste para o pai, mostrando que não queria ir embora.

— Eu vou embora – Shouyou disse para o amigo.

— Você vai voltar? – Tobio perguntou.

— Só se você for na minha casa também.

— Ok!

Shouyou abraçou o pescoço de Tobio que já estava começando a se acostumar com as demonstrações de carinho que o outro fazia, então apenas o retribuiu com uma certa timidez. O ruivo acenou sorridente, enquanto partia com os pais que também se despediram.

Por fim, a casa se tornou silenciosa mais uma vez.

Oikawa foi até a sala e se sentou no sofá. Tobio o encarou por um minuto, e subiu no sofá para se sentar ao lado dele. Os dois se encararam, e logo desviaram o olhar enquanto cruzavam os braços em frente ao peito. Hajime balançou a cabeça ao ver a cena, e caminhou até o quarto para pegar seu presente e o de Tooru.

— Tobio, compramos uma coisa para você.

O olhar do garoto se iluminou quando viu o pai se aproximando com dois pacotes, e logo se ajeitou no sofá.

— Para mim?

— Claro, é seu aniversário – Iwaizumi disse ao sorrir para o filho.

O pacote do macacão foi colocado em cima do sofá onde Tobio com a ajuda do pai, abriu o embrulho. É claro que Iwaizumi já estava há três anos influenciando o garoto quando o assunto era dinossauros, então não foi novidade quando o mesmo se mostrou empolgado o suficiente para querer vesti-lo na mesma hora.

A visão de Tobio vestindo um macacão de dinossauro era a melhor. Iwaizumi estava completamente bobo de tão apaixonado. Mal conseguia decidir o que fazia primeiro; pegava o celular para tirar uma foto, ou abraçava seu filho até não querer mais. Oikawa observava com um sorriso estampado no rosto, pois tinha ficado realmente perfeito no garoto, assim como os dois haviam imaginado quando compraram.

Tobio corria pela sala, fazendo alguns barulhos que ele imaginava que os dinossauros faziam, e logo viu Iwaizumi de braços abertos esperando por ele. Correu em sua direção e foi levantado do chão no minuto que foi abraçado.

— Gostou?

— Uhum – balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – ‘Brigado.

— Agora tem outro presente.

— Outro? – o garoto perguntou, confuso.

— Sim, do Oikawa.

Tobio olhou para baixo, onde Oikawa que estava sentado no sofá, acenava enquanto sorria.

— E se eu não gostar? – Tobio perguntou em um sussurro perto do ouvido do pai.

— Você joga o presente nele – Iwaizumi respondeu em um cochicho com o filho.

O garoto de cabelos pretos riu, e desceu de seu colo para subir no sofá novamente.

Tooru estava ansioso, e com as mãos levemente trêmulas quando Hajime entregou o pacote para o menino. Observava toda e qualquer expressão dele, para ver se era o seu fim ou havia ganhado aquela difícil batalha que estava sendo travada há alguns meses.

Quando Tobio pegou a pelúcia na mão, a sala se tornou silenciosa demais. Os dois adultos esperavam por qualquer reação enquanto o observava. O coração de Oikawa batia tão forte que passava a impressão de que poderia ser escutado de longe. Até que a expressão de Tobio se iluminou. Iwaizumi sorriu, e Tooru colocou a mão perto do coração. O garoto se levantou no sofá e se virou para Oikawa que mantinha seus olhos arregalados para o menino, ainda sem acreditar que ele havia gostado.

— ‘Brigado – agradeceu. Hesitou por um segundo, mas abraçou o pescoço de Oikawa, matando-o de vez.

Tobio logo foi para o chão novamente, e começou a brincar com seu alien de pelúcia. Hajime olhou para o filho feliz, e depois para Tooru.

— Você está chorando? – perguntou para o companheiro, segurando a risada.

— Cla-Claro que não! – Oikawa respondeu, virando o rosto e limpando os cantos dos olhos.

Rindo baixo, Iwaizumi se sentou ao lado ao lado do outro que tentava não chorar copiosamente, e passou o braço pelos seus ombros, abraçando-o. Oikawa deitou sua cabeça no ombro alheio, e os dois ficaram observando o garoto brincando.

Há vários tipos de presente nessa vida, dos mais caros até os mais baratos, mas há também aqueles que não valem nada, porém, que conseguem ser tão valiosos quanto qualquer um. Não há uma época específica, muito menos uma data para dar esses tipos raros de presentes; eles simplesmente acontecem, em um dia normal, por exemplo. Um momento, uma situação, algumas palavras que carregam um forte significado ou sentimentos sinceros, amizades ou uma pessoa especial, são os melhores presentes que alguém pode ter, pois, apesar de parecerem ser coisas fáceis de se obter, nem sempre eles se mostram verdadeiros, e quando você consegue sentir a pureza daquele _presente_ nada mais é capaz de superá-lo. Afinal, qual é o presente mais importante? A resposta é simples: é aquele que te faz transbordar de uma felicidade que consegue superar o tempo, pois, não importa quantos dias ou anos passem, toda vez que você se recordar, aquele sentimento ainda estará em você. E sentados naquele sofá enquanto a neve caía do lado de fora, Oikawa e Iwaizumi sabiam que aquela visão de Tobio vestindo um macacão de dinossauro e segurando um alien de pelúcia enquanto corria pela casa com um sorriso radiante pelo rosto, era exatamente o tipo de presente que eles não trocariam por nada naquela vida, muito menos esqueceriam algum dia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
